


Forever

by CheshireCity



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Massage, Penetration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCity/pseuds/CheshireCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, Tifa's got the kids, and they have the house to themselves. And Leon wants to recreate their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatemoosey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatemoosey/gifts).



            The suburb of Radiant Garden was a beautiful and sprawling community of little houses and community parks. It wasn’t the sort of place that Cloud Strife had imagined himself living, and yet here he was, sitting on his porch with a little yard and a dog and everything. It was surreal. Having spent years running from his past and battling it out with Sephiroth, the last thing he ever saw himself doing was settling down, in any sense.

            It had been Tifa’s fault, really. All of it.

            And he thanked her for it.

            It had been her to suggest he go talk to that hot brunet sulking in the corner of the bar and it had been her that urged him to confess his feelings some years later. Somehow that had ended him up married, owning a house, and father of two rowdy sons. No, he certainly hadn’t foreseen the way his life would change for the better.

            When he met Squall Leonhart – ‘Leon’, as he liked to be called – he had short dark hair and a perpetual scowl. Somehow, Cloud couldn’t help but to find it cute: a sort of becoming charm to the otherwise morose character. He had – nervously – offered to buy the other man a drink, an offer which was quickly accepted. Cloud had been surprised by the eagerness of the acceptance, thinking his intentions must have been misunderstood.

            “You know I’m gay, right?” he asked awkwardly.

            Leon had just blinked in his direction as if he’d spoken another language entirely. “That’s why I agreed to a drink?”

            “Oh, right. Good,” the blond had nodded blushingly. That seemed enough to break the ice and Leon had offered him a seat beside him at the bar. The two quickly began to bond over shared interests: swords and past battles, mainly. Leon’s weapon held Cloud in a particular thrall, fascinated how the blade and gun could be twinned so flawlessly and still maintain precision. It just didn’t make sense. Not to mention the kickback had to hurt like a bitch.

            He snuck a look at Leon’s gloved hands and wondered if they were calloused from his handling of the weapon. It didn’t take many thoughts further to make that into a filthy image.

            The topics shifted to the strange little motifs they wore: Cloud’s wolves and Leon’s lions. They talked about the important women in their lives along with their biggest enemies. Before they knew it, the building had cleared out and Tifa was wiping down the bar for the final time that night. “We’re closed up, boys,” she told them cheerfully. “Guess you’ll have to take your conversation elsewhere.”

            Her insinuation wasn’t wasted on the two young men, and as they made to leave, Leon slipped Cloud his number. “Do call, won’t you?” he asked sincerely. Cloud had just flushed and promised that he would follow through. The next day he’d spent hanging around the phone, wondering when was too soon to call. By dinner time he’d finally punched the number into his cell, waiting anxiously as the dial tone rang in his ear. When Leon picked up he sounded breathless as if he’d run to the phone in a rush.

            “You okay?” Cloud asked.

            “Never better,” the brunet assured. “Good to hear your voice.”

            Days melted into weeks into months into years. It wasn’t long at all before the two had known each other for four of them, having moved into a shitty little apartment together. They did everything together: shopping, chores, parties. It was as if each event was an ability to celebrate their closeness. Collecting groceries allowed them to plan their time together better, organizing who cooked what nights and who did the dishes in return. Social gathering meant dressing up for the other, selecting subtle colognes and keeping the outgrowth of stubble in check. There was an unspoken understanding between them that by the night’s end their clothes would be on the floor and their hands would be roaming all over.

            Not to say they were never apart: Cloud had his delivery service and Leon trained kids in sword fighting during the weekday. They took pride in their respective jobs and funneled a significant amount of time into maintaining them. Even at this, their occupations gave them ample opportunity to intertwine their lives. Leon, with his no-nonsense attitude, was excellent at record keeping and helped Cloud manage his financials. Cloud, in turn, helped around the studio, offering himself up as a new sparring partner to the regular visitors.

            Due to this intermingling of every aspect of their life, it came as absolutely no surprise to anyone when they announced that they were getting married. Leon had been the one to propose, doing things the proper way and taking Cloud out to a nice dinner and everything. He’d prepared a little speech and had rehearsed what he was going to say. In the end, however, he choked and stayed almost silent throughout all of dinner, so wrought with nerves. Instead he drove them out on his motorcycle – one that he had bought so he could accompany his boyfriend on rides – to the city limit, parking atop a cliff and watching as the city lights twinklwsin the gathering dark. Enthralled by the beauty around them – city sprawled ahead, stars up above – Leon had bent down onto one knee and popped the question.

            Cloud had been shocked, overwhelmed with joy. Throwing his arms around the other man’s neck, he had nodded fervently, only able to get the affirmation of ‘yes’ out a moment later when his tongue remembered how to work again. They had gotten out the emergency blanket from the back of Leon’s bike and made love right there. It was the most romantic night Cloud had ever spent and it couldn’t have been more perfect.

            That was, until his wedding night.

            They had rented out a nice hotel room for the night, their gummi ship scheduled to embark in the morning. The hotel staff had laid out the best they could offer: rose petals on the bed and little chocolates presented on a silver dish. A bottle of fine champagne rested in a bucket with a towel, iced for their convenience. It was horribly cliché, but Cloud couldn’t help but find it romantic all the same.

            They laughed at how messy the flowers were, wiping them from the bedspread before stretching out across the quilt. Adoringly, they fed each other the sweets, feeling the chocolate soften under the warmth of their fingers. Having already drunk quite a lot at their reception, they left the champagne for the morning – Cloud had mentioned something about mimosas, anyway. Giddy from their affections and inebriation they began to kiss, quickly stripping one another of their wedding clothes and spreading out across the covers.

            Cloud wasn’t sure how many times they made love, but by the time they were finished the light of morning was streaming in through the closed blinds. He and Leon lay panting on the dampened sheets, fingers laced and staring at each other. He thought Leon had never looked more handsome, dark hair – now much longer than when they had first met – framing his stormy grey eyes. Gently he traced the line of the other man’s scar, cradling his jaw in a hand and bringing them in for a final kiss.

            “I love you so much,” the blond breathed.

            “I love you forever,” Leon smiled. The saying stuck.

            A year down the road and they had settled into their lives as married men. They had moved out of their little apartment flat and into a respectable house. The mortgage had come at a bit of a shock, but they were making ends meet well enough. Cloud had managed to expand his business, hiring some workers to do smaller deliveries on his behalf. It was odd including others in on his business, but he quickly found that he enjoyed the freedom of his new work schedule.

            It was around then that Leon began to start noticing kids. Everywhere they’d go – to work, to the movies, to restaurants, to the grocer – he’d notice little kids. Despite himself he’d smile, eyes crinkling around the corners in affection. He loved it the most whenever they waved at him, especially if they seemed shy. He’d wave right back and say hello, striking up conversations with their parents.

            “You think kids are pretty cute, don’t you?” Cloud asked him one evening over dinner.

            “They’re alright.”

            “Alright?” the blond snorted. “You go out of your way to see them whenever they’re around. It’s like how you are with dogs. It’s really quite cute of you.”

            “Well at least I can’t just bring them home and ask to keep them,” Leon shrugged, looking pointedly at the shepherd sleeping to the side of the table.

            “Okay, but you got the Saint from Rinoa.”

            “Technically I’m dog sitting.”

            “It’s been two years.”

            “I’m really good at it.”

            Sant’ Angelo di Roma lifted her head in question, keening slightly. The man laughed and she settled back down on her paws.

            “Maybe she needs a companion,” Cloud prodded.

            “Is that your way of asking if I want kids?”

            “Maybe?”

            “Well yeah, I want kids.”

            They went to the Radiant Garden orphanage a week later.

            The place was modest and homely with clean floors and white walls. The children were grouped by age and by gender, their rooms painted in soft blues and yellows and pinks. The two men gave their information and rifled through the litany of paperwork. It was a long application process, they had been warned. There would be house calls and interviews, checks to see if the house was suitable and child-safe. And it would be costly.

            But with both of them working and the low cost of living, they were prepared for whatever struggles they were bound to face. Requirements satisfied, they strolled through the orphanage along with one of the workers. They had decided to talk to a couple of young girls, around eight years old in age. Cloud had had the pleasure of getting to know Marlene, his friend’s daughter, and had been quite taken with her. Given his experiences, the couple figured that a daughter would make a lovely addition to their little family.

            It was during their second meeting with a little blonde girl that Leon noticed something out the window. The view led into the orphanage courtyard where a group of children were busy playing and kicking around a ball. Two little boys sat to one side of the congregation, drawing in chalk on the ground. They looked strikingly similar, one blond the other brunet.

            At the conclusion of their meeting, Leon took the worker aside and inquired about the two boys. “Oh, that would be Sora and Roxas,” she smiled a bit sadly. “They lost their parents in an accident a year ago – they’ve been with us ever since.”

            “That’s horrible,” Cloud frowned, talking in hushed tones. “So they’re brothers?”

            “Fraternal twins,” the woman answered. “They’re five. They were almost split up by the foster care system, too. We’re lucky that we got them instead.”

            “So they don’t have any living family?”

            “Unfortunately, no. It seems that whoever left is from other worlds or aren’t financially able to care for them. Are you interested in seeing them?”

            Cloud and Leon exchanged a knowing look. There would be no adopting only one of the children – neither of them had it in them to separate the twins. It would be a significantly bigger expense, not just in the immediate adoption proceedings, but in future clothing and feeding and schooling. They deliberated quietly amongst themselves, sending furtive glances towards where the courtyard sat. At length they decided to go ahead.

            “Sora is the older twin,” the worker informed them. “He’s a bit more playful and gregarious. He’s very good at sharing, but he is very protective of his brother. Roxas…” she trailed off worriedly, shooting the couple a glance. “Well, he took the loss of their parents particularly hard. He has what is called ‘selective mutism’, it happens in children sometimes who experience trauma. It means he doesn’t speak, for the most part. He’ll whisper to his brother, but he’s very shy.”

            Despite her warnings, the meeting went exceedingly well. Leon and Cloud knelt down beside the boys, asking them about their drawings. Sora beamed at them, already missing a few teeth. With enthusiasm, he explained to them he and his brother’s pretend world. He told them all about fighting monsters and saving worlds and making imaginary friends with a dog and a duck. His imagination was limitless and his happiness was infectious.

            Roxas, being more reserved, whispered his thoughts to Sora, who turned around and shared them with the group. Cloud and Leon didn’t push the little boy beyond his comfort zone, speaking directly to him and allowing the game of telephone to relay the responses back to them. They quickly learned that the blond was thoughtful and surprisingly introspective, an interesting contrast to his brother. He seemed to be the more rational of the two, as well as the more analytic. Cloud bonded to him almost immediately.

            By the time their meeting had concluded, there was no doubt in the couple’s hearts who they wanted to adopt. Moving forward with the process, they chose to take in both boys.

            Readying their home had been a challenge: while they had the room for four people, they had a lot more to buy and build before it would be ready for twins. The spare bedroom was painted in two tones of blue, ceiling decorated with little glowing stars and planets. The cabinets were child proofed and little night lights were installed in the hallways and bathroom. Stuffed animals and clothes were purchased ahead of time, filling up the shared closet quickly.

            The day they took the boys home for the first time was one they’d never forget. The absolute joy in each child’s eyes was enough to melt their hearts. Now six years old, they were glad to be able to continue on with a normal life. Sora ran straight to his bed, rolling around on the covers and enjoying the plushness of the pillows. Up until then, he’d been sharing a firm twin with his brother. Roxas, meanwhile, gravitated towards the toys, finding a plush yellow chocobo and latching onto it instantaneously. They had giggled when they met the Saint, hiding their faces from her as she tried to lick every inch of their little bodies. Sora proclaimed that she was the best dog ever.

            A couple years on, and that affirmation still stuck. Now eight years old, the twins were in their third year of elementary school. Sora loved dogs and light sparring with his dads. He wanted to travel to other worlds and eat all of the food he’d never tried before. He aspired to help people and figured he’d be a firefighter or something. He had braces and enjoyed changing out the multi-colored bands. Eternally upbeat, he made friends quickly and was always begging for people to come over and play.

            Roxas had slowly recovered from his mutism, voice still soft from periods of misuse. For a while, he and Cloud had taken up sign language in order to communicate. Leon tried, but he never quite mastered the language. As a result, the two blonds bonded closely. He maintained his shy demeanor, but the older he grew the more like Cloud he became, developing a knack for sarcasm and dry wit.

            He enjoyed reading and skateboarding, a sport which neither of his fathers could help him with. They were good sports about it, making sure he was safe (enough to embarrass the young boy) and taking him to local skate parks. He proclaimed that he wanted to carry on Cloud’s delivery service, but both men agreed that he would change his mind once he realized how boring it really was.

            Both twins enjoyed drawing and video games, hobbies which occupied most of their free time when they weren’t with friends or doing homework. They would gather the chairs from the dining room and drag them into the den, arranging them into a little three-sided box. From here, they’d make a fort, throwing as many blankets and sheets as they could over the top without the whole thing caving in. Cloud and Leon often found them like this, snacks squirreled away in their fort while one of them lay snoring, the other fixated intently on the television. It was precious, and some nights the parents let them spend the night in their little hideaway, bringing them their pillows and favorite stuffed animals to sleep with.

            The fathers took advantage of Friday nights while they still could, declaring it family night. That didn’t mean, of course, that friends weren’t allowed to join in on the fun – there would be pizza and root beer and family games or movies and popcorn and ice cream. The boys always eagerly looked forward to the time they’d spend together, their house becoming a popular hangout place as a result of the activities. Leon would awake early in the mornings after the boys sleepovers and prepare fresh waffles or French toast, dishing it out with strawberries and gobs of butter and syrup. Sometimes it was tiring wrangling that many kids, but when he saw the bright smiles and looks of wonder on their faces, he knew it was worth it.

            Holidays were always the most fun in the Strife-Leonhart household. The kids would invariably have themed school projects to attend to, their dads helping them along the way. Making leprechauns out of construction paper for St. Patrick’s Day, paintings of eggs for spring, masks at Halloween, hand turkeys for the fall, and ornaments constructed from Styrofoam in the winter. But it was Valentine’s Day that the kids loved above all else.

            The festivities would start with making little cardboard mailboxes for themselves. These they would ultimately coat in glitter of various colors, hiding entirely the red and pink paint underneath. Both Sora and Roxas would return home covered in the stuff, trailing sparkles everywhere like tiny fairies. Even the dog glittered.

             Then there was the process of making Valentine’s for the whole class. Cloud and Leon had their work cut out for them, needing to make two complete sets for the entire class. Leon had e-mailed their teacher hopefully, asking if his kids could come as a double pack. She’d laughed, but ultimately refused the request.

            So the husbands had taken their kids to the craft store, picking out colored paper and doilies and glitter glue. Of course the physical Valentine wasn’t enough – there had to be candy of some kind to share, as well. They’d just settled and bought an industrial size pack of Sweethearts, figuring it would be more than enough. They spent the next several hours at home, pasting together little hearts and helping the kids spell out their salutations. They’d bustled off to school the next morning full of excitement, cards stowed away in brown paper bags.

            And then when they came home.

            Cloud didn’t care if sugar didn’t cause hyperactivity, his kids were strung out on candy and excitement, buzzing around the house and singing songs from sing-a-long loudly. “What do you think about a mini-vacation?” Leon had suggested under his breath. Cloud more than willingly agreed, calling up his best friend and begging for her support. It wasn’t until Leon had loaded the kids into the car to take to Auntie Tifa’s that he began to unwind again.

            Cloud sighed happily, running a hand through his short blond hair. It was nice having the place to he and his husband for a little while. The Saint barked at his feet, nuzzling against his heels. “You’ve already been out, girl,” he reminded her absently. “And I’m not giving you any more treats – you’re getting pudgy.”

            “What about you, Mr. Strife?” a voice hummed. The blond looked up to see his husband reclining against the doorframe, arm resting against the wood. “Would you care for a treat?”

            Cloud smiled, catching the man’s drift. Rising from his seat on the deck, he brought the dog in, closing the door behind them. Taking Leon’s hand, he let himself be led down the hall towards the bathroom. Blushing red rose petals littered the carpet, leading the way.

            “When did you even find the time?” the blond laughed, blushing.

            “While you were out front,” Leon smiled. “I’ve been planning this for a while.” Turning into the bathroom, they were met with a wondrous sight: the room softly lit by flickering candles, the bathtub filled with warm water and foamy bubbles, champagne leaned to one side in a pretty ice bucket. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” the brunet whispered, pressing a kiss to Cloud’s shoulder.

            “It’s gorgeous,” the other breathed. Then, blinking, “It looks a lot like –”

            “Our wedding night?” Leon interjected. “I was aiming for that.”

            “You succeeded.” Cloud praised, wrapping his arms about his husband’s neck and drawing him in for a kiss. The action deepened as the brunet fastened his hands over the other’s hips, drawing him closer. With a soft moan, their kiss grew passionate, hands roving each other’s bodies. Between breaths and kisses they stripped each other down, first taking off shirts then pants and underwear and socks. Finally they were naked, save for Leon’s trademark lion necklace and Cloud’s lupine earrings.

            Taking his husband’s hand, Cloud allowed himself to be led to the bathtub. Tentatively, he put a foot to the water, checking its temperature. “It’s perfect,” he announced, slipping into the basin. As soon as Leon climbed in behind him, they began folding themselves into each other’s arms, legs tangled together towards the front, Cloud cradled against Leon’s chest.

            “Comfortable?”

            “Yeah,” the blond nodded, letting his dampening hair fall to the other man’s chest with a sigh. The water was so relaxing, just warm enough to coax his muscles from their stiffness. As if sensing his thoughts, the brunet set his hands to work on Cloud’s shoulders, easing little circles against the warming flesh. The younger went near limp from the touch, melting against Leon’s gentle massaging. There was a pause as the sound of a bottle being opened sounded, and then the light scent of roses and vanilla wafted through the steamy room. This time when Leon’s hands returned they were slicker, gliding across the skin easily as he unkinked little knots.

            “Massage oil?” the blond smiled, eyes closed.

            “Only the best for you, babe.”

            “Hah, you flatter.”

            Leon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the nape of the other’s neck. “You know it’s the truth, even if it sounds corny of me.”

            “I know,” Cloud laughed. “You shmoop.”

            By the time Leon had finished, Cloud was limp as a ragdoll, sighing contentedly and popping his back. “Ready to get cleaned up?” his partner asked, reaching for the shampoo.

            “You’re really spoiling me today.”

            “Can’t be helped,” the brunet shrugged, squeezing the liquid into his hands and rubbing it into a lather. “It’s Valentine’s Day, after all. I’m supposed to dote on you.”

            “Well at least allow me the same!” Cloud laughed, grabbing the bottle in return. They made short work of each other’s hair, soaping them into a bubbly froth. Using a cup he had set aside for just that purpose, Leon scooped up some of the bath water and gently poured it over Cloud’s darkened tresses. Using his hand as a barrier to protect the other man’s eyes, he washed out the shampoo before repeating the process. They worked in this way, bathing each other in turns, first the shampoo, then more shampoo, conditioner, and finally body soap.

            “All done?” Leon asked in seriousness. Cloud hesitated, feeling remotely let down. After the way they had been kissing earlier he had hoped that things would progress to more risqué activities. After all, hadn’t the brunet said he was recreating their wedding night? Leon smiled, unseen, watching as his husband grappled with his thoughts. Unable to hide it any longer, he laughed, burying his nose in the wet of Cloud’s hair. “I’m kidding, you know,” he whispered. “I for one, am not done with you yet.”

            “Oh yeah?” the blond challenged, instantly interested. Leon could be so mean at times.

            “Yeah,” the other encouraged, hands finding the smaller’s hips beneath the suds. “Come on, get up,” he urged. Curious, Cloud rose to stand, cascading water down his lithe frame. Leon followed, carefully rearranging them in the tub until the blond stood before him, facing the back of the bath and the front of the room.

            “ _Oh_ ,” Cloud intoned as he was gently bent down across the tile surround of the bath. His knees and shins submersed in the water, he leaned over onto the counter beyond, baring himself. Instantly he felt his cock growing hot, eager with anticipation to be touched.

            Leon hummed a smile, pressing a line of kisses to the base of the other’s spine. His hands rubbed against the hollows of Cloud’s hips, roaming back up and over the softness of his ass and giving a gentle squeeze. “Was this more what you had in mind?” he rumbled.

            “Yeah,” the blond breathed, trying not to wriggle in his husband’s grasp.

            Again there was an uncapping sound as Leon reached for the lube he had hidden behind a stand of candles. The heat from them had warmed the liquid slightly, making it all the slicker in his palm. Lovingly, he reached forward and coated his lover’s cock, stroking it into complete stiffness. Working him until Cloud was moaning and needy, he retreated, grabbing more lube and starting in on his entrance.

            The process was slow, and Cloud was getting desperate. “Patient,” Leon admonished, stretching him gently as he distracted the blond with a caress of his base. He didn’t want to hurt the other man and they’d have to work up to things, no matter how often they had sex. Which hadn’t been much, recently, he thought. The twins had worn them out so much in recent years that they were more than ready to go to bed and just sleep at night. “I’ve missed you,” he admitted, adding another finger.

            “ _Fuuuck_ ,” Cloud hissed in pleasure, keening against the touch. “I-I’ve missed you too, missed this.”

            “I don’t know, it seems to make it all the better doesn’t it?” the brunet teased, pumping his fingers in and out. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so sex-starved before.”

            “Be nice,” the other frowned, biting a lip to keep his voice down.

            “Oh, I think I’m being more than nice,” Leon laughed, pulling away. “Don’t you?”

            “Don’t stop!”

            “Hold on, babe,” the taller promised, coating himself in the lubricant and reveling in the slide of his hand against his forgotten cock. “I’ve got something even better for you.” Angling himself carefully, he positioned himself at Cloud’s entrance, pushing slowly forward as he steadied himself with a hand to the blond’s hip. Pulling the other man towards him, he sheathed himself inside, burying himself to the hilt. “Fuck, Cloud,” he panted, pressing a kiss to the inside of the man’s neck. “You feel so fucking good.”

            In response, Cloud rose up on his knees and lowered himself again, riding against his husband’s cock. “Well _this_ feels good,” he returned meaningfully.

            “Yeah, you don’t say,” Leon growled, bending the blond back over the surround of the tub and setting a rhythm. Erotically vulnerable, Cloud moaned, propping himself up on his elbows and rocking backwards into the motions.

            They moved as one, Cloud leaning back to meet every thrust, his spine arched inward as he pressed and ground against the heat of the other’s cock. He couldn’t get enough, he needed more. The water around them sloshed noisily, lapping over the edge of the tub and cascading onto the floor. They hardly noticed as they continued to make love, moaning passionately and calling out each other’s names. So overwhelmed by the other it wasn’t long before their movements grew sporadic and desperate, shaky at the onset of orgasm.

            Leon came hard, shaking as he emptied deep inside of Cloud. The blond whimpered softly, loving the feeling of being filled. His cock ached for release. Taking a moment to steady himself, Leon pulled out, bringing Cloud back against his chest, still kneeling. Supporting the man’s weight, he began to stroke him, thumbing over the head of his cock and applying gentle pressure. Under his expert care, the blond didn’t last long, cumming with a cry as he fucked into Leon’s hand.

            Slumping against the brunet’s frame, he smiled, feeling tired. It had taken more out of him than he had expected to make love in the bath. After cleaning them both off, Leon emptied the tub and rose to stand. Grabbing for a nearby towel, he wiped himself off briefly, figuring he would be good enough for the time being. Reaching for its twin, he bent down and ensconced Cloud within it, picking the man up bridle style and stepping free from the basin.

            Cloud blushed, burying his face cutely against Leon’s chest. “Geez,” he complained softly. “This is embarrassing, you know.”

            “I thought I said we were recreating our wedding night?” the brunet smiled. “I intend to be faithful to the source material.”

            “So you’re gonna carry me across the threshold?”

            “It’s only right,” the other affirmed. He hugged the smaller man to his chest, kissing the top of his head and delighting in the clean scent of their shampoo. He loved that they smelled like one another – it used to be that they used different products. This meant that Cloud would invariably end up stealing his shirts, especially to sleep in. He loved when the other man smelled of him. Now it was like that all the time.

            Carrying him into the bedroom, he laid him gently on the bed, already prepared with the quilt folded down. Cloud smiled sleepily, reaching up to caress his face. “I love you so much,” he uttered softly as Leon lay down beside him. They were getting the sheets damp but couldn’t be bothered to care.

            “I love you forever,” Leon returned.

            “Hey,” the blond said suddenly with a slight frown. “We forgot about the champagne again.”

            “Did we?” the other laughed. “Well I thought we would make mimosas later.”

            “Like last time?”

            “Like last time.”


End file.
